Mitsubishi MIRAGE ASTI RX '96
Gran Turismo 2 |drivetrain = |displacement = 1597 cc |power = 167 HP |engine = 4G93 |year = 1996 |aspiration = NA |length = 4225 mm |width = 1680 mm |height = 1370 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mitsubishi MIRAGE ASTI RX '96 is a road car produced by Mitsubishi. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Scotia White * Steel Silver Metallic * Pyrenees Black Pearl * Palma Red * Roanne Red Pearl * Kildare Green Pearl * Issel Blue Pearl In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: No, it's not some dodgy sparkling wine from Italy, but something even more bubbly and fizzy from Japan. The 1995 model Mirage Asti comes in various forms: four-door saloon, three-door hatchback, or the zany two-door RX coupe. What makes it so good is its clever engine. A 1.6-litre straight four DOHC may seem pretty tame, but this one has a MIVEC system, a form of variable valve timing that results in the impressive engineering feat of obtaining over 100 BHP per litre. The Mirage Asti thrives on high revs and sports 173 BHP and 123 lb/ft of torque. Pack that powerplant into a small, light body with handling set up to be on the stiff, sporty side and you've got one entertaining machine. Being front-wheel-drive, the RX will understeer for the sake of safety, but the steering is communicative enough to tell you what the front wheels are doing. Feather the throttle through the corners, feeling for the moment the tyres grip, using the responsiveness of the engine to get the power down at the earliest possible opportunity and you'll be rewarded with a fun, satisfying drive. Allowing you to buzz through the gears is a five-speed manual transmission or the INVECS-2 four-speed automatic option. The auto 'box has an extra sports mode. Push the lever over and you can sequentially move through the ratios, though four doesn't seem quite enough for an engine this willing to be revved. Fast and light on its feet, the highly manoeuverable Mirage Asti can compete with cars more powerful, there may even come a time when its your turn to spray the bubbly stuff everywhere. Just make sure it's not that dodgy Italian fizz. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Mitsubishi New Cars Dealership for 17,630 Credits. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as a C-Class Car. GT2 This car can be bought at the Mitsubishi Used Cars Dealership for 9,100 Credits. Pictures -R-Mitsubishi_MIRAGE_ASTI_RX_'96.jpg|A Mitsubishi MIRAGE ASTI RX '96 with racing modifications applied. File:MMGRNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Mmgrnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mitsubishi Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race